


Datenight

by Machicachan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff and Smut, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machicachan/pseuds/Machicachan
Summary: John war aufgeregt. Es war Samstag. Um genau zu sein, der zweite Samstag in diesem Monat. Date-Nacht.





	Datenight

**Author's Note:**

> "Kannst du bitte eine Johnlock-Story schreiben?"
> 
> "Ja, kann ich, aber ich hab im Moment wirklich keine Zeit, irgendwann mach ich es aber bestimmt."
> 
> Mein Gehirn: "Ach was, du hast massig Zeit, du solltest das unbedingt jetzt machen! Oh guck mal! Da hast du direkt ein paar Ideen, also mach das ruhig jetzt! An deiner Bachelorarbeit kannst du ja auch später noch schreiben."
> 
> Ich so: Öffne neues Word-Dokument. "Mist."

John war aufgeregt. Es war Samstag. Um genau zu sein, der zweite Samstag in diesem Monat. Date-Nacht.  
Sherlock war dieses Mal mit dem Aussuchen an der Reihe. Ihre Date-Routine setzte sich aus drei Schritten zusammen.  
1\. Das Essen. Gar nicht so einfach, wenn man bedachte, dass Sherlock sich in einigen Etablissements bereits ein Hausverbot eingehandelt hatte.  
2\. Eine Tätigkeit als Paar. Das war Johns Bedingung gewesen. Er wollte Sherlock besser kennen lernen und Dinge mit ihm ausprobieren. Vom Kino bis zum Pilze sammeln. Solange sie es gemeinsam machten, war er mit allem einverstanden. Außerdem war es sinnlos, Sherlock Begrenzungen vorzusetzen.  
3\. Das Schlafzimmer. Derjenige, der dran war, durfte auch dort entscheiden, was gemacht werden sollte. Wer die gebende oder die empfangende Rolle einnahm, welche Toys benutzt wurden usw.

Es war also Samstag. Mittag - noch ewig, bis Sherlock nach Hause kommen würde. Um sich abzulenken, stieg John ins Auto und erledigte ein paar Einkäufe. Was sollte er morgen nur Kochen? _Wenn ich morgen noch stehen kann..._  
Seine Gedanken malten sich den Abend schon in den wildesten Farben aus. Er musste damit aufhören! Sonst würde er noch im Auto hart werden, und das wäre in seinem Alter wohl wirklich lächerlich!  
Er konzentrierte sich auf den Verkehr und auf die Menschen, die ihm im Supermarkt entgegenkamen. 

Eine junge Frau bemerkte seinen aufmerksamen Blick und lächelte ihn an. -  _Was für ein hübsches Mädchen._ \- Sie hatte dunkle Locken -  _genau wie Sherlock._

 

Als er endlich zu Hause ankam, wurde er von einer leeren Wohnung begrüßt. In der Bakerstreet 221a war niemand zu Hause. John räumte die Einkäufe weg, für den Fall der Fälle hatte er Pizza zum Aufbacken mitgebracht.

Da hörte er die Tür, das musste Sherlock sein!  
„Hallo John!", rief ihn der Neuankömmling aus dem Flur entgegen.  
„Hallo Sherlock!" erwiderte er, als dieser sich zu ihm in die Küche gesellte.  
"Wie war dein Tag?", fragte John ein bisschen nervös, wenn er daran dachte, dass sie jetzt beide frei hatten und ihre gemeinsame Zeit genau jetzt beginnen würde.

"Gut, könntest du das kaltstellen?", antwortete er, drückte ihm eine Flasche in die Hand und verschwand ins Schlafzimmer. Als Sherlock zurückkam, hatte er Johns Lieblingsanzug an. Dazu gehörte eine dunkelblaue Weste mit samtenem Muster über einem weißen Hemd sowie eine passenden Fliege. Seine braunen Locken fielen ihm in die Stirn, als er sie sich aus dem Gesicht strich, funkelten seine Augen, deuteten seine diebische Gedanken an, die in seinem brillianten Hirn umherschwirrten. Er sah großartig aus. Er griff nach Johns Hand "Wie wäre es, wenn du dich umziehen würdest, damit wir gleich los können? Ich habe einen Tisch in deinem Lieblingsrestaurant reserviert."

"Aber du hasst es dort! Die Nudeln sind zu weich, die Portionen zu klein und das Personal unhöflich.", zählte er auf.

Sherlock brachte ein verklemmtes Lächeln hervor und sagte: "Richtig, aber du liebst den Laden."

Er legte einen kleinen Gegenstand in Johns Hand.

"Außerdem habe ich nicht vor besonders viele Gedanken an das Essen zu verlieren.", jetzt grinste er schelmisch.

Johns Blick fiel auf den kleinen Gegenstand, "Was ist d- oh. Hast du etwa - soll ich - ist das - dein Ernst?" stammelte er. Es war ein Fernbedienung. John stieg die Röte ins Gesicht. Ob Sherlock wirklich...? Sicher wollte er ihn nur veralbern oder...? Oder nicht?

Er drückte auf das kleine Knöpfchen mit dem "+". Sherlock zuckte augenblicklich zusammen und richtete sich zur vollen Größe auf und atmete tief durch.

Sherlock hatte das kleine Vibratorei offenbar wirklich in Benutzung. John war sprachlos.

"Wie wäre es, wenn du dich umziehen würdest, John?", meinte Sherlock, nahm ihm die Fernbedienung erst einmal wieder ab und schob ihn in die Richtung des Schlafzimmers.

"Äh, ja, mach ich.", erwiderte er und stolperte zum Kleiderschrank.

*-*-*

Als John sich umgezogen hatte und zusammen mit Sherlock in ein Taxi stieg, glühten seine Wangen noch immer, aber sein Herzschlag hatte sich beruhigt.

Sherlock lehnte sich zu ihm rüber "Bereit für den Date-Abend?", flüsterte er und drückte ihm die Fernbedienung wieder in die Hand. Johns Herz beschleunigte wieder. Schnell ließ er die Fernbedienung in seine Jacketinnentasche verschwinden.

Sie kamen beim Restaurant an und ließen sich von einer jungen Kellnerin zu ihrem Tisch führen. Sie nahm direkt ihre Getränkebestellung entgegen und verschwand dann Richtung Bar.

"Weißt du schon, was du essen möchtest?", fragte Sherlock und grinste, als er sah, wie John in seine Innentasche griff. Verdutzt und vielleicht auch etwas enttäuscht stellte er fest, dass John nur seine Brille herausgenommen hatte. Die Brille auf der Nase zurechtrückend antwortete er: "Nein, vielleicht etwas mit Rind und du?"

"Wenn ich mich recht erinnere war das Steak hier ganz gu-hut!", quietschte Sherlock erschrocken. John hatte wohl doch nicht nur seine Brille hervorgeholt.

"Alles in Ordnung, Sherlock?" John lächelte unschuldig und blätterte in der Karte herum.

Sherlock biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er antworte, "Natürlich. Das Steak war nur wirklich ausgezeichnet."

"pff!" John konnte sein Lachen nicht länger zurückhalten. "Dann solltest du es bestellen!", grinste er.

Als das Essen gebracht wurde, hatte John Erbarmen und drückte auf das Minus.

Nach dem zweiten Glas Wein waren die beiden entspannt - das kleine Gerät in Sherlocks Innern fast vergessen - und unterhielten sich über Sherlocks neuesten Fall, den er natürlich schon so gut wie gelöst hatte. John entschuldigte sich auf die Toilette und als er vor dem Waschbecken in den Spiegel schaute, fiel ihm auf, dass er seine Brille noch in seinem Hemdausschnitt stecken hatte. Er zog sie heraus und steckte sie an ihren angestammten Platz in seinem Jackett. Oh. Da war ja was, grinsend zog er die Fernbedienung hervor und betätigte den Knopf. Ob die Entfernung zu groß war? Sicherheitshalber drückte er ein zweites Mal auf das Plus.

Schelmisch grinsend ging er zurück an ihrem Tisch. Sherlock saß aufrecht auf seinem Stuhl und fühlte sich offensichtlich nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut. Johns Grinsen wurde breiter, als er bemerkte, dass Sherlock sich bemühte seine Erektion mit den Händen zu verbergen und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, auf dem Weg zu seinem Stuhl mit der Hand über den Nacken des Anderen zu fahren. Sherlock erzitterte.

Fühlen Sie sich nicht wohl Mr. Holmes?", fragte John übertrieben höflich.

Der Angesprochene antwortete betont gelassen: "Alles bestens, ich wäre lediglich für einen Ortswechseln, wenn Sie gestatten, Mr. Watson?"

"Ähm, Sherlock, bist du dir sicher, dass du jetzt gehen willst?", fragte John und deutete auf seinen Schritt. "Vielleicht sollten wir noch einen kleinen Moment warten? Bis... naja, bis du dich beruhigt hast?"

Doch so etwas wie Schamgefühl besaß Sherlock Holmes nicht und wollte sich erheben. "Mir geht es ausgezeichnet, wir können-" John drückte Sherlock wieder auf seinen Stuhl. "Weißt du, ich werde die Rechnung übernehmen und du wartest hier, ja?"

"Wie du willst."


End file.
